


At the Edge of the Pool, Again

by ellipted (savagecrowns)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Budding Love, Codeswitching, F/M, Post-Canon, gou isn't used to being nervous around mikoshiba, i told you i'm a codeswitching slut, poor little girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagecrowns/pseuds/ellipted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou is doomed to meet Mikoshiba Seijuurou again, three years after their first encounter but something is different about him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Edge of the Pool, Again

“Of course you’d be the captain of the university swim team…” Gou titled her large sunglasses down her nose.

“Well, well! Is little Gou-kun looking for her big brother again?” Mikoshiba-buchou teased, turning toward her and lowering his clipboard.

Her lips pursed but she didn’t protest the nickname. She’d long ago given up.

“Actually, yes, I am.”

Mikoshiba-buchou grinned, “well, it brings me great pleasure to tell you that he is actually on the swim team this time around. He should be done in about—two seconds.” He glanced at the stop watch he held in his other hand. Sure enough, a moment later she saw her brother whip off his goggles and gulp in some welcome air.

She leaned forward to glance at the stop watch and her eyebrows rose slightly. Wow, he’s gotten so much faster, she thought.

“Hey—hey—no peeking. Who knows who you could be spying for?”

She pursed her lips again, offended. “Excuse me?”

“Hey—everyone knows all about the scouting you did at Samezuka.”

“Wh-what?” She stuttered, taking a half step back.

He smirked. “What? You thought we didn’t notice one girl out of dozens of boys skulking around our pool area, watching us practice?”

“I didn’t skulk!”

“Uh huhn… We all saw you checkin’ us out, sweetheart.” Seijuurou marked something down on the clipboard casually. 

“I—“

“Hey—no one’s sayin’ we were offended.” Seijuurou held up his hand briefly in pacification. 

Her mortified blush became an embarrassed flush—not that they looked any different.

“In fact,” he casually crossed his arms, and in doing so, flexed his rather impressive muscles. This inevitably led to Gou’s distraction as her eyes wandered over his biceps, triceps, and pectorals. “We liked it…”

Gou’s eyes darted up to his face guiltily and she bit her bottom lip self-consciously. Three years later and she was still a naive schoolgirl, rendered useless at the sight of a naked chest. 

“It was research…” she muttered petulantly. 

“Sure it was, sweetheart.” He smirked.

“Oi—Sei—quit flirting with my sister.” Rin came over, rubbing at his head absent-mindedly with a towel.

“She walked over to me!” But Mikoshiba-buchou was grinning like a fool so his words didn’t weigh much.

“Yeah—well—she’ll also be walking away from you once I’m done changing.” He turned and headed to the showers.

“Uhm—“ Gou brought her closed fist to her mouth, her lips touching the knuckle of her thumb. 

“Come back and pick up your big brother again soon, Gou-kun,” Seijuurou winked and turned back to paying attention to his swimmers.

Gou was left at once relieved and—dissatisfied? She couldn’t bring herself to be indignant against his claims of her alleged espionage—he had no proof. She just didn’t want to leave yet, which was strange. When she was in high school he had seemed so tirelessly enthusiastic. But somewhere along the way he had become a cool man with a wicked mouth.

And she wanted his attention, damn it.

“Miko—“

“Buchou, did I beat my time?” A swimmer jumped out of the pool directly in front of Mikoshiba-buchou, thwarting her attempt at hailing him again.

“Gou, _ikuzo_ ,” Rin shrugged into his jacket, still wet from his post-practice shower, and she ran to catch up to his longer stride. She forced Mikoshiba-buchou out of her mind—hopefully until that night.

**Author's Note:**

> ikuzo; let's go.
> 
> i cross-post my works on [tumblr](http://ellipted.tumblr.com/) too!


End file.
